Aikawa and Nanao-san
by Bumblebeeelizabeth
Summary: Aikawa and Nanao-san go on a date to a firework festival and run into Aikawa's friends
1. Firework Festival

The lecture ended and Nanao-san got up to collect his notes. His phone buzzed as he walked through the doorway and through the hall. It was Aikawa saying he would be home a little later. Nanao smiled. He still wasn't used to living with Aikawa.

He would wake up an hour early every morning and make Aikawa his coffee and make him breakfast then kiss him goodbye at the door like a housewife. It was Nanao's dream.

He texted back saying it was okay and to be safe. He thought he would drop by the Shirahane home before Aikawa got off work to see what his brother and sister were up to. He opened the front door and saw Towa and Mikado together. He smiled and asked what they were up to because Towa looked displeased.

"Mikado wants me to wear a yukata to the festival!" He said, "Whats wrong with that?" Nanao asked while smiling.

"See? Listen to my brother." Mikado stated.

"I would love to see Towa like that. Why don't we go together?", "Nevermind. Don't listen to my brother." Mikado changed his mind.

"NO! I'm not. You perverts always have something in mind." Towa blushed adorably, "What festival is this anyway?" Nanao curiously asked. Mikado handed Nanao-san a flyer saying it was a firework festival, "Oh~ What a cute date idea. Are you nervous?" he asked Towa as Towa's face somehow turned a darker pink which seemed impossible.

Nanao laughed as Mikado and Towa continued fighting, "Do you guys always fight?" he asked as Towa looked shocked, "That reminds me...Aikawa was upset with you a little while ago."

Nanao looked confused, "Uh? Why?" he asked, "Well it went like this...

(Flashback)

"Ku-nii...Is Nanao-san that friendly with everyone?" he asked after coming home from the bath tub incident. Aikawa was shocked, "Why? Did he do something? And when did you see Nanao-san?" he spoke while cutting up dinner and still looking worried at the same time.

"Uh...At Mikado's place. And he didn't do anything." He said awkwardly while regretting bringing it up, "What did he do Towa?" he demanded.

Towa looked frightened, 'N-Nothing! Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked then Aikawa bit his tongue while wanting to tell him but he couldn't, "He just was too friendly with me anyway."

"So it wasn't some other man..." Aikawa sighed relieved.

(Back to present)

"What was that about? Why did he seem so worried?" he asked while Nanao looked bashful. I gotta get home. He said while accidentally taking the flyer along with him. He knew Aikawa wouldn't be home till later but he was still a little happy because Aikawa was so worried for him.

Aikawa came home to a dinner all prepared. There was white rice, vegetables, fish all put together nicely, "Welcome home darling." Nanao smiled, "Nanao-san...this looks great. You didn't have to do this." he said as Nanao smiled, "Are you kidding? I'm your wife after all."he laughed.

Aikawa sat down and they enjoyed dinner together, "itadakimasu." he said then looked pleasantly surprised. He praised Nanao for his cooking as Nanao looked shy once again and thanked him cutely. Aikawa looked at the crinkled picture of the firework festival, "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh. Towa and Mikado were going to go. They were bickering all afternoon about it." Nanao laughed as Aikawa looked upset about it. He then looked a like he just realized something, "What's wrong Aikawa?" Asked Nanao.

"Nanao-san. Would you like to go with me? It seems that night I get off early." he said as Nanao looked really surprised but smiled a little which made Aikawa look away because of how radiant Nanao's smile was, "I'd love to." he laughed happily, "Nanao-san. I would love to hold you now but I haven't cleaned myself up yet." he said blatantly straight forward.

"I'd love to join you." Nanao-san said while looking seductively sexy and serious all in one.

"Aikawa" Nanao moaned softly as they kissed in the bathtub." Aikawa squeezed his ass as they french kissed passionately, "Call my name again." he said as Nanao repeated himself another time. He slipped his two fingers inside Nanao-san under the tub water and Nanao looked shocked as he called out his lovers name loudly. Aikawa fingered him faster as Nanao squirmed around. Nanao yelled loudly while looking down at the furious movement Aikawa's hands made as he looked closely at Nanao's face

"Too fast. I'm gonna cum from my ass Aikawa." he said softly. Nanao let out a cute high pitched shriek and let out his cum onto Aikawa's hand. Aikawa lifted Nanao up against the wall and thrusted into him really fast as Nanao looked wide eyed.

He went in and out really fast, "Nanao-san!" he said in a deep voice, "Cum inside Aikawa! Cum inside my ass." he moaned while he went fast and suddenly twitched while climaxing inside Nanao-san.

Nanao let Aikawa pull out after finishing inside of him, "I love your cock Aikawa." he whispered in his ear while smiling which turned Aikawa on even more, "Nanao-san. Lets go to the bedroom." he said then Nanao licked up some of Aikawa's cum, "Glad too." he said then Aikawa's face turned red.

Aikawa opened the door and saw Nanao looked bashful again. He was wearing a purple yukata. with flowers printed onto it. He had a dark purple plumeria hair clip pinned behind his ear. Aikawa was astonished by Nanao-san's beauty, "Na-Nanao-san. You look amazing." he said then Nanao gave out his radiant smile again, "Really? Thank you Aikawa." he said.

They walked to the festival as the sun was already setting, "Sorry Nanao-san. I didn't dress fancy. I just got off work so..." he said while feeling bad, "What are you talking about? You always look your best to me." he said then leaned in and flirted with Aikawa, "You are the sexiest person I know." he said as Aikawa blushed.

The arrived at the festival and fed each other and the sky turned darker and the lanterns turned brighter. It grew crowded so Aikawa grabbed Nanao's hand gently as Nanao blushed, "Aikawa...we are-", "I know." he said as he turned around and gave Nanao a smile. They walked around holding hands the whole night.

Nanao looked worried but the warmth in Aikawa's hand made him forget about everyone else. Soon enough Nanao snapped out of it and saw Aikawa's friends. He pulled his hand back which made Aikawa jump a little. He looked back in worry as he saw Nanao looking self conscious of their relationship.

"Nanao...Lets find some place to sit." he said as Aikawa was also a little nerve-wrecked because it seemed everyone was in love with Nanao's looks as they gave him second glances.

They both found a place nearby but secluded. It had a bench next to a little pond of fish. You could hear people in the background faintly talking and laughing as the festival got more crowded. Nanao-san was sitting alone of the bench waiting for Aikawa to come back after he talked to his friends.

Aikawa came back with a small bag. He was quiet as he sat down and looked like he was deep in though, 'Sorry...about earlier." Nanao said while looking sad. Aikawa shook his head, "Nanao. You are only worried for me right? Because of the rumors. But my friends aren't like that. Neither is my family. Towa and my friends seem to like you."

Nanao looked surprised while looking at Aikawa speak. He looked down at his own hands, "I-I know that. Because Aikawa is a good person. And so are his friends and family. I just don't want to cause the people I like trouble." He said while Aikawa looked at Nanao-san with wide eyes, "You might think those rumors are sensei's fault but I was that person of the past." he hesitated a little to say those words. Aikawa looked sad, "I'm sorry Aikawa. I want to tell the world were together but I'm not a good person like Aikawa." he said softly while looking down at the little patch of water where the fish were swimming around.

Aikawa remembered when he said he hated people who slept around, "I was that man of the past. I find it kind of ironic...because you are saying you are a bad person for caring what people think. You are terribly kind Nanao-san. It doesn't matter what you did in the past because I know for a fact you didn't do anything an awful person would do. I love you." he said then picked up the small bag.

He pulled out a small ring he noticed at the festival. He wasn't proposing or anything but giving Nanao a gift, "I saw you looked at this. It's not much but I find it looks pretty on you." he said then put it on Nanao-san. It was a small silver, simple ring with a tiny azure colored stone.

"You idiot." he said while blushing, "I should have gotten you something. I-I" he said while falling deeper in love than he could have imagined.

Nanao-san didn't know what to say other than, "I love you." So Aikawa kissed Nanao-san as the fireworks began firing beautifully in the background, "Aikawa...lets tell them." he said as Aikawa's sharp eyes grew a little then he smiled, "Okay." he spoke then kissed him on the forehead.

A couple days after Nanao and Aikawa met up with his friends for coffee. Nanao was really quiet as they were sitting at the table. They held hands but his friends couldn't see since they were under the table.

"Me and Nanao-san are dating." he said very straight-forwardly, "Aikawa..." he mumbled, "I was waiting for you to say something." One of Aikawa's friends stated, "You knew?" Nanao-san asked.

"Aikawa was always gone and looking for you. And he would mention your name from time to time. And when he said he would tell us his what he was up to...while looking for you I might add. It clicked. Seeing you hold hands at the festival really confirmed it too." he said as Nanao was blushing. Aikawa's other friend was flabbergasted, "But. Excuse me for asking...are those rumors true?" he asked.

"No. Nanao-san doesn't seduce anyone. He's a good person." he said said, "He may have a past I don't know of but He is a kind hearted person. I hope you accept us." Nanao-san was really happy

"So do you guys use each others first names?" Geki asked. Aikawa and Nanao both looked surprised this time, "N-No...not yet." Aikawa said, "K-Kuon..." Nanao mumbled adorably which made Aikawa wide eyed in defeat.

The waiter came over with their drinks. The waiter obviously was struck by Nanao's glorious looks. He gave Nanao his tea and he said thank you seductively, but not on purpose. Aikawa gave him a look declaring Nanao was his. Nanao played with Aikawa's hands while acting shy once again. Aikawa was looked at Nanao-san with a smile as Nanao was looking down at Aikawa's hands

"They really are in love." Aikawa's friend whispered to himself.

They went home and were quickly kissing. They held hands on their bed. They didn't tell Nagihisa-nii or Towa yet. They were waiting another day, "Can you call me by my name again?" he asked as Nanao blushed, "K-Kuon." he said in a soft tone of voice.

Aikawa kissed Nanao-san and pushed him down, "Say it again." he said as Nanao-san called him name over and over again, "I love you Ai- Kuon." he laughed a little which made Aikawa harden.

He pulled Nanao's pants off and licked his ass. Nanao yelled in shock then let out tiny moans that filled the silence. Aikawa looked up at him while inserting his tongue into his ass, "Aikawa!", "I told you to call me Kuon!" he said, "Looks like you need to be punished." he said while looking serious but meaning it to be playful at the same time.

He spun Nanao-san on all fours and ate his ass while slapping it, "Kuon! Ah! S-Sorry." He sat up and inserted his dick slowly. He grabbed Nanao's hands as he fucked him from the back, "I love you Nanao-san. I love you." he said as Nanao was delirious from being fucked so hard. He loved it.

Aikawa put his dick in all the way which made Nanao cum, "Who said you could cum?" he asked while still playfully playing the punishing game. He made love to him on the side of the bed as he laid in back of him. He was going to fast even after he came, "I'm cumming Nanao-san." he said while gritting his teeth.

Nanao looked wide eyes, "No. Cum in my mouth Kuon. I want your sperm in my mouth."he groaned cutely. Aikawa looked shocked he pulled out and came inside Nanao's mouth as he let out short moans.

Nanao looked up at him while he came in his mouth. He licked his dick a second time before swallowing all of his cum. Aikawa hugged Nanao-san tightly, "I love you so much Nanao-san.", "I love you too Kuon."he hesitated to say. Aikawa pulled away and smiled before kissing him.

Nanao-san woke up on Aikawa's chest and smiled, "Good morning." he yawned while he saw it was still dark outside and it was raining. Aikawa looked at Nanao yawning, "It's still the middle of the night." he said while giving a gentle and warm smirk, "Good." he laughed as they talked together the rest of the night.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me! Let me know how I did in the comments! Thank you for reading. I want to create a second chapter soon! Thanks and bye ❤


	2. Valentine's day

Hello there. This is a fluffy story for Kunana! I wanted to write it about the married couple side story. I hope you enjoy ^_^

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`

The trio of friends which included Shinonome, Yuu, and Towa walked home after school ended. They laughed and joked as usual but suddenly overheard the girls talking next to them. They mentioned Mikado's name which made Towa lean in to overhear their conversation.

"Don't be so obvious." Yuu laughed while poking Towa.

"I was thinking since valentine's day is coming up we should make Mikado some chocolates. He is so cute! Kya~" The group of girls said as if they were in some fanclub for him.

Towa looked displeased, "Don't tell me you haven't done anything for valentine's day, yet? It's tomorrow." Yuu said, "I'm not some girl. And quit laughing at me." Towa said

"Well you are the girl in the relationship. I mean...you are the neko, right?"

"Huh? What does Neko mean? And I'm not a girl!" Towa argued and Shinonome laughed because he didn't know what Neko meant.

"But you should make him something. He is your boyfriend, right?" Yuu mentioned while chuckling. Towa was worried. He didn't know how to cook and he felt jealous when other girls came to talk about Mikado getting chocolates from someone else.

"I'll see ya later." Towa said while heading off.

He didn't know how to cook and he didn't have much time how to learn to make chocolate. He knew if he asked his brothers they would ask why and who and eventually Mikado would be mentioned. It would turn into a fight. There was only one person he knew who could cook and who would help him... Nanao-san.

Towa called Nanao-san and waited or him to answer while still walking on the sidewalk.

Nanao-san was in his apartment with Aikawa as his phone rang. Nanao looked and saw who it was.

"It's Towa." he sounded surprised, "Towa?" Aikawa asked.

Nanao nodded and answered it.

"Towa! How are you? Is something the matter?" he asked while Aikawa was getting ready for work.

"Um...Nanao-san. I have a favor to ask of you. If you don't mind." he hesitated shyly.

"Sure. I'm not busy.", "I- You see. Valentines day is tomorrow. And I haven't prepared anything. A-And I don't know how to cook." he said while Aikawa was being his worried self and staring at Nanao-san to see if anything was wrong.

Nanao smiled and looked really happy, "Stop by tonight. I'll help you." he said as Aikawa looked stunned by Nanao's beauty, "What's wrong?" Aikawa asked.

"It's a secret." Nanao responded then kissed Aikawa on the cheek. Aikawa looked upset. He wanted to know. Since Aikawa pouted cutely Nanao couldn't resist.

"We are just making a present. You'll get tomorrow." he smiled, "Ah. Valentines day, right?" he said then Nanao nodded. Aikawa pieced it together, "So he's making something for Mikado?" he said while looking angry, "Okay. It's time for you to go." he said while pushing Aikawa out before he got too angry, "Be safe on your way." he said then shut the door.

Nanao sighed and leaned against the door. He was looking forward to it but knew Aikawa was upset.

A while later Towa arrived with a bag full of ingredients and cases he bought at the store, "Towa-Kun!" Nanao said then hugged him, "Invite yourself inside. I'll set everything up." he said while getting a pan out and a bowl, "Thank you Nanao-san. You really are saving me here." he said while still acting shy around him being of his strange aura.

Nanao smiled, "I'm glad I could help." he said while getting out a cook book and grabbing a hair pin. He pinned Towa's bangs back for him as Towa was blushing, "So what's the first thing to do? Melt the chocolate?", "No. We're making it home made. It's more special that way." Nanao said.

"Uwaah! I'm really going to mess it up." he whined. Nanao laughed, "I thought that's what I was here for." he said while getting out the cooking ingredients, "Just follow my instructions and you'll do just fine." he laughed.

"Here. Melt this down and keep stirring or else it will burn." he said while handing Towa the coconut oil. He gave him the cocoa powder and the honey to add in then Towa accidentally dropped the whole container of cocoa powder in the pan of oil. Nanao made a worried face and grit his teeth out of worry, "Um...we can fix that." he laughed awkwardly.

Nanao washed the pan out as Towa kept apologizing, "I'm horrible.", "Haha. We still have a little powder left. It's fine.

They kept trying and either Towa added too much honey or he followed everything and it turned out awful. Nanao tried the melted chocolate after they were certain they got it right. Nanao spat it out and quickly grabbed the water, "That bad?" Towa said while looking upset.

Nanao kept laughing, "Here. Just add some milk." he said then poured it in. He tried it again, "Perfect." he said to Towa.

They put the chocolate into the heart-shaped molds and let them freeze for an hour. Nanao-san took out his box and Towa looked surprised, "Nanao-san. You have someone special?" he asked while peaking.

Nanao face turned red as he hid the box because it had Aikawa's name written on it, "No...Well yes." he said, "Wow. You're really blushing." Towa stated while looking astonished.

Nanao-san looked at the clock and saw Aikawa would be home soon, "I gotta start cooking dinner." he said while beginning to cook some porridge and white rice. Towa asked if he needed any help and Nanao said that was alright, "You can have dinner with us if you want." he said.

"Hisa-nii would be lonely. Well...Now that I think about it. Why did you two move in together? I never really knew you two were that close of friends." Towa said, "Well we were. And I just needed someone to move out with me and we just agreed. I guess." he said while panicking a little even though Towa was too oblivious to figure it out.

Aikawa came home a little later as dinner was ready. Towa was just about to leave but Aikawa said that they should invite Hisa-nii to dinner as well.

Hisa-nii came inside after Aikawa picked him up and Nanao finished dinner. He set the table up and Nanao gave Hisa some wine as usual. Aikawa saw Nanao was still in the kitchen so he decided to ask him what he was doing. Nanao was making his valentines day box for Aikawa so he jumped and hid it before Aikawa could see.

"What're you doing?" Aikawa asked, "N-Nothing. I thought I told you it was a secret." he said, "G-Go sit with your family." he said then Aikawa pouted.

Nanao gave up again because of his cuteness, "Here." he said. It was a light blue heart-shaped box with a tag that said

"I love you Aikawa ❤"

Nanao-san blushed as Aikawa looked shocked.

Aikawa hugged Nanao-san and kissed him all over his face, "You- You're family i- is!" he said while panicking a little, "I love you Nanao-san. I can't wait for tomorrow." he said while still hugging him. Nanao blushed, "Me too." he said then hugged him back.

Their schedule was completely reversed on valentines day. They were bummed about it but Aikawa worked in the morning till afternoon and Nanao went to school late that after noon so he wouldn't come back till later. Nanao-san walked through the door after yawning, "I'm home." he greeted before opening his eyes from yawning.

He walked through into their living room and saw a candle-lit dinner with strawberry cake. Aikawa was still in his cooking apron chopping things up, "Oh. Hello. How was class?" he asked while Nanao was blushing, "Th-thank you." he stuttered. Aikawa hugged him again because he was too cute. He didn't even answer his question.

Aikawa and Nanao-san ate and talked about class then Nanao pulled out the wine, "Heh heh." he laughed while pouring Aikawa some, "You don't really drink, do you?" Nanao asked, "Sometimes. I don't really get drunk though." he said.

"Really?" Nanao asked, "Well does it make you feel good?" Nanao asked while sipping on his. Aikawa raised his shoulders, "I've never seen you drunk either." Aikawa added.

"Uh. I don't really remember to be honest haha. Tatsumi says it takes me alot but when I do I slur my words haha. It's embarrassing." he laughed.

(Tatusmi is the guy Nanao went drinking with in mnk. Sakuraga confirmed they dated in high school.)

"Tatsumi. Who's that?" he asked,"Oh. Childhood friend. He keeps saying he wants to meet you." Nanao said while eating the strawberry off his cake. They were sitting on the floor as the room was dark.

"So...he isn't anything more?" Aikawa asked calmly. Nanao blushed. They dated back in highschool but it didn't work, "Just friends. We um- well we were together in high school but it was too weird so it ended. Nothing more." Nanao said because he didn't want to lie and say nothing happened.

Aikawa looked angry, "Nanao-san. I don't like it when you talk about other men you've been with on our dates." he said then leaned over Nanao-san and kissed him.

"Ah~ Aikawa." Nanao said between kisses.

They moved to the next room and made out on their bed. Their room was blue tinted because their window let the moonlight inside.

They made love all night as Nanao wrapped his legs around Aikawa's waist and arms around his neck. They kissed the whole time too and kept kissing till they fell asleep next to each other.

Nanao woke up to Aikawa getting ready. Nanao was still in bed. He only had a shirt on as he sat up. He looked in pain, "Are you alright, Nanao-san?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." Nanao-san said, "My hips just hurt." he said as Aikawa blushed, "Sorry. Did I go too rough on you?". Nanao laughed, "No. It felt great." he said then Aikawa looked away, "What about your stomach?" Aikawa asked.

"Huh?" Nanao asked, "Because I cam-", "Yeah! I'm okay!" Nanao-san interrupted. he was also blushing because he was too straight-forward.

"Should I help you to the shower." he said while getting ready to pick up Nanao-san then he stopped Aikawa, "I can do it. Thank you though."

He got up and his legs were shaking. He almost fell but he placed his hands on Aikawa's bare shoulders, "Sorry." he laughed.

"Not a problem." he said then carried Nanao to the bath. Aikawa was already ready for work so Nanao was in the bath alone. Aikawa was shampooing Nanao's hair on the outside of the bath while Nanao's eyes were closed. He sprayed the water in his hair with the shower head, "Close your eyes." he said while taking care of Nanao-san like a child.

Nanao got dressed and Aikawa told him to sit on the bed so he could dry his hair with the towel, "You don't have to take care of me like this." Nanao laughed, "Although I don't mind it." he said while Aikawa rubbed Nanao-san's soft, purple hair with the towel.

"No. I rather like doing this for you Nanao-san." he said then Nanao's cheeks turned pink. Aikawa looked surprised and kissed him on the head.

"Hey. Aikawa?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nanao-san."


	3. Who Is This Man?

(Hello Everyone. Sorry it's been so long. The last two chapters were really fluffy but I am making the plot more drama induced. Hope you like it and enjoy it! Please show your friends ^_^)

Nanao woke up to the sound of a sizzling pan in the kitchen. It smelled sweet in the air so he was bribed to get up even though his hips hurt from the day before. He attempted to raise himself up with his arms as he was laying on his stomach but his muscles hurt too much.

"Aikawa...so rough." he mumbled to himself as he remembered glimpses of giving himself to Aikawa that night. They were in bed till morning so Nanao woke up at noon. It was a rare occasion for Aikawa to be off work that day so Nanao and him decided so spend the whole night awake together. Nanao's hair was in a black mess but he still somehow, looked flawless.

He picked himself up and sat on the edge of the bed while putting on at least a shirt Aikawa had thrown off before he picked Nanao up the night and threw him into their bed. It was a wrinkled baggy white shirt but Nanao didn't mind. He smelled it and smiled because it had Aikawa's scent attached to the soft cotton fabric. He stood up slowly and attempted to walk while leaning his arms against the wall and trying to gain his balance.

Nanao kept walking and soon enough he slipped on the clean hardwood floor and landed on his butt. Aikawa hurt the ruckus and called out Nanao's name before rushing to the hallway to see Nanao on the floor embarrassed. He was still sitting on the floor while blushing.

"What's wrong Nanao-san? Did you slip?" he asked while kneeling down to help lift Nanao up.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry. My hips still hurt from last night so..." he said awkwardly.

"My apologies. I should have been more careful." he said while seeming so soft and caring for Nanao as he was standing completely.

"Why didn't you tell me. I could have helped you?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother-" Nanao stopped when he saw the distress in Aikawa's face and looked down ashamed before saying sorry softly.

"Nanao-san." he spoke before sighing, "I keep telling you to be more selfish with me."

Nanao was quiet as he sat down with Aikawa. He served breakfast and they continued with a normal conversation. Their T.V played the news but only as background noise as they ate together.

"This is the first time you've been off in a while Aikawa." Nanao said while smiling.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked before stating that Aikawa's breakfast was delicious as always.

"I have to fetch Towa actually. He got in trouble again so I have to talk with his teachers about it. They called and said I have to go see them sometime today." he said.

"Really? That's a bummer. On your only day off too." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry Nanao-san. I wanted to go somewhere with you. Would you want to come with me though? Maybe we could go someplace out afterward. Although your hips..." he said while beginning to change his mind.

"That sounds fun. And my hips are fine. I just need to walk around a little." he lied just so he could go with Aikawa.

"No Nanao-san. You can't go. You're in pain." he said while being stern but still kind at the same time.

"Aw...Please Aikawa?" he begged while looking cute, "I wanna be with you." he said, "Besides it's your fault I'm like this." he said while putting his hands together and up to his lips.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said then sighed because Nanao looked so cute, "You can come. Just...I'll help you there."

Nanao smiled, "I'm just kidding. Just wanna be a little selfish." he said while laughing a little but still feeling really bad for guilt tripping Aikawa for what he said.

Aikawa stood up and leaned over him. He put his hand on Nanao's pale thigh before kissing him softly on his cherry-colored lips.

Nanao wrapped his arms around Aikawa's neck and pulled him closer while slowly going from a soft kiss to slipping his tongue inside Aikawa's mouth and gliding their tongues together. Nanao moaned softly each time Aikawa rubbed his tongue with strength. Aikawa's cold hand slipped under his shirt and he softly pulled away and looked Nanao in the eyes.

Nanao was breathing a little heavy as his eyes were glazed and looked longing for something more. Aikawa leaned in again for another kiss before someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it." he said while heading to the door. Nanao tried getting up again and slowly walked to his bedroom and got ready.

"Did you hear!? Our Towa baby is in trouble! Again! I just don't know what we are going to do!?" Nanao knew immediately it was Hisa because of how worried he sounded.

Aikawa comforted his brother and said it was just about being late all of the time. Nanao-san walked out in a black mid sleeved shirt with white jeans. He tried to hide the fact that his hips were hurt but he waddled a little when he walked. Thankfully Hisa was oblivious to that sort of stuff.

"Why-What are you doing here?" he asked before remembering he lived with Aikawa, "Oh sorry." He said while Nanao was laughing at Hisa, "I'm driving you guys. It'll be faster." He said while getting his car keys and walking out of the house with the two of them.

"Wai- what? You're coming? And why do you have a car?" he asked out of curiosity. Nanao made an unsure face like he didn't want to talk about it which captured Aikawa's attention, "I don't like trains." He told Hisa as he walked down the steps with them. It was a windy day but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A sunny, cold, but beautiful day. He was good at masking the soreness he was feeling in his hips.

Aikawa looked at Nanao and his eyes widened a little when re-thinking all the experiences he had in the past. He thought about what must have happened to him on the train before to make him not like them. Maybe he was over analyzing but stuff like that happens to Nanao on a daily basis.

Hisa kept asking questions but Nanao changed the subject and talked about Hisa's work and invited him over for dinner while Aikawa still observing Nanao's behavior.

They got in the car and Aikawa sat in the passenger's side with Nanao as Hisa sat in the middle seat of the back of the car.

"Seatbelt." He reminded everyone then looked over and saw Aikawa looking at him very intensely.

"Um…You okay?" he asked while feeling uncomfortable with him watching. He started the car while beginning to laugh a little awkwardly.

"Mm." He nodded while still looking at him and not breaking eye contact.

"Stop staring at me!" he snapped while beginning to drive but Aikawa didn't listen, "Why don't you like trains?" he asked.

"Ugh. You're bringing this up again." He said while Aikawa was still not having any intention of looking away or changing the conversation. Nanao placed his hand on the black leather seats while making a turn out of the parking garage, "I don't know. You know I'm not a people person." He said while looking uncomfortable.

Aikawa stopped when he realized how bothered Nanao looked when it was brought up. Nanao had a distraught face the whole ride there while Hisa was still talking about Towa and how worried he was for him.

They arrived at the school and walked inside while Hisa was being really quiet and biting his nails. Once they arrived and talked to the teacher Nanao wondered off to talk to Towa in the hallway while Hisa was apologizing for Towa being late all the time.

Mikado was standing with Towa and were flirting a little.

"Mikado you should walk him to school or something. You should at least try to make him arrive on time." Nanao said to Mikado with an annoyed face.

"I would but his family is too over protective." He said then Aikawa walked out of the room to see them bickering. Aikawa told Towa he needed to leave earlier and to have a set bed time as Towa whined.

"Aww! Kuu-Nii!? Don't make me do this!" Aikawa shook his head and scolded his little brother a little.

"How could you be so cruel to your little brother?" Mikado spoke after giving a sly smile. Aikawa was boiling with anger, "What?" he said as Mikado's arm was around Towa.

"Listen!" Aikawa said while gritting his teeth before Hisa walked out with the teacher smiling as if they were good friends. Nanao talked to the teacher about how kids these days are always late.

"Back when I was in high school. I was always up late…you know, doing activities…but always made sure to be on time." He said as Mikado rolled his eyes.

"He's flirting." Mikado whispered while Nanao was still chucking and Aikawa looked upset. The teacher blushed while looking head-over-heels for Nanao. He ruffled his hair while blushing when him and Nanao spoke. Hisa interrupted and continued talking with the teacher about Towa and how he will stop being late.

Nanao looked up at Aikawa, bored while sneakily rubbing his fingers on his arm.

"Aikawa. Wanna slip out?" he asked while giving him his usual desirable eyes as if a half an hour ago, he wasn't in pain with his hips." Aikawa blushed and couldn't say no.

"Hey. Me and Aikawa are gonna go wonder around for a bit." He whispered into Towa's ear, "Oh- Uh- Okay." He said while Hisa was still talking and Mikado was playing with Towa's hair. And leaning against the window with Towa.

Aikawa wondered off with Nanao, "Sorry. Just wanted to be alone with you." He smiled cutely while being a little shy. Aikawa held Nanao's hand since they were alone in an empty white hallway as a giant window on one of the top floors peeked sunshine through the hall way and you could see the cherry blossoms. Nanao was worried about them holding hands.

"I'm happy you are being a little selfish Nanao-san." He said while wanting to kiss him again but held back. They walked down the hall that echoed because it was empty. You could still hear the faint conversations of the busy rooms.

Someone sounded like they were running towards them so Nanao turned around and saw the empty hallway entrance and what ended up being a teacher that looked at least thirty-five. He looked out of breath as if he was running and climbing up the stairs.

"Nanao-Kun! I finally found you! I saw you downstairs and I couldn't believe it! Why did you not call me back!?" he asked while smiling, "I missed you!"

Nanao's eyes widened as if he saw something traumatizing. This was his worst nightmare. His hand grew loose and Aikawa could feel it because they were holding hands.

The man cheeks were red but he still looked fit and handsome. He was in a white casual suit made for teaching but his tie was a little loose.

Aikawa's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Nanao's frightened face and the man's smiling and grinning lips.

 _How does he know him? Why does he look so hurt?"_ Aikawa asked himself. He tightened his hand while having a bad feeling.

Nanao pulled Aikawa towards the stairs, "Um…I think you have me for someone else." He said while his voice sounded shaky. It was obvious he knew him before.

"How could I forget you? I know it's you. Quit being shy." He said then slowly and gently grabbed Nanao's shoulder. Aikawa's eyes sharpened as he quickly grasped his arm.

"Don't touch him." He said while still holding some of his possessiveness.

Nanao looked shocked, "Ai-Uh" he said while struggling to get the words out.

"Ah. So, you're with someone." The stranger said then yanked his hand back while having an attitude and holding his arm out of the pain that Aikawa gave him.

"I know I was in the wrong but I at least deserved a call back." He said with a stern, raspy voice.

Aikawa had no idea what was going on but he knew Nanao was in pain.

"Go. Leave." He said to him in his short loud voice. Nanao pulled Aikawa down the stairs and didn't say a word.

"Wait!" The man said but didn't chase after them.

"Nanao-san." He spoke his name softly while wanting to ask him who he was but he knew it was a sensitive subject.

"Nanao-san." He repeated himself again

"Can you at least tell me why you are upset." Nanao didn't respond.

"Who. Who was he?" asked while they were hurrying throughout the hallways and rushing to their car.

"Nanao-san?" Aikawa said again while softly wanting an answer but not wanting to be mean at the same time.

This time. Aikawa was tired of not knowing Nanao's past. This time. He wanted to know what happened instead of vaguely knowing. This time he wanted to know how many men he had been with because it seemed they kept coming out from the past with unsolved tension.

Nanao put his hands on his car and just slammed the roof and covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I want to tell you. I do. But I don't even want to **think** about it." He said while still covering his eyes. Aikawa looked shocked. He apologized and held him while feeling bad for pressuring him to speak. Nanao was shaking but not crying.

While hugging him, his eyes turned dark. Just like the past. Aikawa was going to get to the bottom of this and find out what happened to his Nanao-san.


End file.
